


the use of being so miserable

by chichevache



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Found Poetry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichevache/pseuds/chichevache
Summary: This is a found poem assembled from Helen DeWitt'sThe Last Samurai.





	the use of being so miserable

but it’s a work of genius –  
that is precisely my objection  
to this terrible work

it changed her a lot  
she became much less  
or rather she became much more  
that is she turned into the kind of person who  
that is she developed a lot of skills

it is harder than you think  
to stop leading an existence –  
not hard to imagine my body  
with something else inside it

I spent the night beside it –  
I felt better with the dead thing beside me  
there’s no one to have his problems anymore

the friendliness was the horrible part,  
that horrible friendliness everywhere –  
as if you could be impervious to sorrow just by being a man –  
they died as men before their bodies died

just because  
somebody is smiling  
doesn’t mean he wouldn’t  
be better off dead

I want him to try  
to go on getting over it  
so I can go on seeing him

tired of the words in her own mouth –  
once you start explaining,  
there is no end to it –  
it would help a little not to have to fake it all the time,  
but I must write to be understood

just because  
you said the wrong thing  
doesn’t mean you were wrong –  
let me make a lie my last word

I’d never imagined what it would be like –  
to be with someone you could talk to  
without thinking about how to explain it


End file.
